


Uncharted Territory.

by Nabrina (iloveyousweetbean)



Series: OTP: You Taught Me How To Love [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, caos, nabrina, nickbrina - Freeform, s2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/Nabrina
Summary: A series of drabbles I'm beginning to write for Nick and Sabrina, my OTP from Chilling Adventures of Sabrina.





	1. setting fire to our insides.

 

* * *

 

Sabrina aches as she watches him in horror, as he succumbs to the Dark Lord when he lunges for her, staring at her intently with eyes that no longer belong to him. Those same warm, brown eyes that she had gazed into for hours lovingly...they were gone.

 

For a split second, she sees a piece of him, her Nick, before he lunged for her.

 

Ambrose places the sleeping spell on Nick- Lucifer now- and Sabrina wants to reach out for him, touch him, make sure he’s alright. But she’s afraid. 

 

For the time being, this isn’t her Nick. It’s Lucifer in Nick’s body and she feels the anger bubbling up inside of her. Lucifer took Nick from her. And she was going to get Nick back from his clutches.

 

* * *

 

After Lilith bestows her with the gift of her magic back, Sabrina is forced to watch as Lilith takes Nick’s body inside of the Gates of Hell. When the gates finally close, she collapses in front of it, whispering his name over and over, the tears falling over slowly.

 

_ I love you, Spellman. You taught me how to love. _

 

It hurts like Heaven to have him torn apart from her.

 

* * *

 


	2. call it what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked how this turned out. :)

* * *

 

 

Nicholas Scratch was nothing but trouble and Sabrina knew it. From day one, he was a flirt and with time, she grew to see another side of him. A softer side that didn’t demand anything from her, only soft invitations that she took him up on.

 

He was gentle and loving with her, careful never to overstep his boundaries that she had set up for him. Her comfort came first for him.

 

Sabrina knew now that she was the daughter of Lucifer Morningstar, the Dark Lord that they all worshipped. Or rather, the coven did because Sabrina Spellman bowed down to no one, not even the Dark Lord, which was probably what lured Nick in the first place. He had liked his witches as rebels, but Sabrina was much more than that and he grew to realize that as he slowly began to fall for her.

 

* * *

 

She had come banging on the Gates of Hell, demanding to be let in and demanding Nicholas Scratch be returned to her. She was going to raise Heaven to get back the one person she loved above all. 

 

Lilith, the self-crowned Queen of Hell, admired Sabrina’s tenacity and fearlessness. After a bargain was struck, Lilith managed to remove Lucifer from Nick’s body and transferred him to another body. Lilith chained him up again so he wouldn’t be able to escape. 

 

Sabrina thanked Lilith with a rough curtsy, while Harvey and Theo attended to Nick, who had just awoken from his deep slumber. Lilith gave her a slight nod and motioned for Sabrina to come closer. With a whisper of a few words, Lilith proclaimed Sabrina that Princess of Hell and should anything come to Lilith and someone else needs to take over, she places everything in Sabrina’s hands.

 

Sabrina knows exactly who will rule at her side if the time ever calls for it. 

 

* * *

 

When he plays the role of Lucifer and she plays the role of Lilith on stage, he knows he is no king. Sabrina does not force him to kneel, nor does she ask him. He does so willingly on stage, in front of the rest of the witches and warlocks, and there are gasps all around, filling the room, as he kisses the floor she had just walked on. This is not how the play traditionally goes. It goes with Lilith kneeling down in front of the Dark Lord and kissing the floor in which he stood promising to always be loyal and to always serve him.

 

But the time for that is over and Nicholas does not care much for filling the role of the Dark Lord anymore. He'd rather please Sabrina and make her happy in any way possible because he loves her, which is something Lucifer was never able to do with the first woman to ever walk the Earth.

 

This second reenactment on stage, different from the first time where Lucifer was King, shocks and displeases many, but not Nicholas Scratch. He kneels down in front of her, proclaiming his love for her, for Sabrina Spellman, and he takes her hand gently in his, placing a faint kiss on the back of her hand. 

 

He does not wish to be king. What Nicholas Scratch desires above all is to just be hers, only for her and he knows this is where Lucifer was wrong. He does not belong to the Dark Lord, but only to Sabrina. He chuckles darkly as he turns his gaze up to meet hers, and as she continues to play the role of Lilith, she asks him to stand. He does so with a sly smile as her cheeks fill with a slight blush and he comes undone as he leans in to meet her lips in one, tender kiss. 

 

For him, Sabrina Spellman is not just a Princess. She’s his Queen, and he’d go to the ends of Heaven and back just for her.

 

* * *

 


	3. medicine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can't seem to stay asleep. Missing Nick keeps her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's angsty and it was inspired by "Medicine" by Daughter.

* * *

 

“You need to sleep, sweetie.” Her Aunt Hilda was trying to coax her back to sleep after the fifth time she had woken up that night. Sabrina refused and she pulled her knees close to her chest and held herself there, staring at her wall, smiling wistfully. 

 

“I miss him so much.” Sabrina’s smile cracks and she feels something break inside of her, something that magic can’t mend. 

 

“Would you like me to place a sleeping spell on-”

 

“No!” Sabrina shouts, turning the covers over and away from her, her feet hitting the floor hard as she gets up and begins to run out the room. 

 

She can’t breathe and she’s running down the stair, fumbling for the door, trying to open it. She feels the frustration rise and pour out of her as she bangs the door, sliding down and giving up. She closes her eyes momentarily to think for a second. She can't think of any spells at the moment. It’s hopeless and useless and she glances up to see her Aunt Hilda holding her in her arms, carrying her back up into her room.

“ Shh, my darling. You should be feeling the effects right about now. The spell should work like any other medicine and help you sleep tonight. I even managed to sprinkle in some of your favorite memories to help you ease back into falling asleep.”

 

Sabrina’s thoughts are clouded with Nick and every single word he ever whispered or told her when it was just the two of them, alone, and as her eyes begin to close, she hears his voice, loud and clear, as she drifts off to sleep.

 

_ You’re a rebel, Spellman. That’s how I like my witches. _

 

It brings a small smile to her face and she feels the blanket being pulled over her, as she falls back to Nick’s arms with a cry. She does not care whether it is an illusion or not, as she curls into a ball, with Nick holding her and murmuring “ I love you” into her ear.

* * *

 


	4. curiosity killed the cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower Shop AU! Sabrina grew up with her aunties and cousin in the mortal world and with the help of her Aunt Hilda, opened up a flower shop that her Aunt Zelda helps her run. They're still witches and everything, but a lot of events didn't happen and Nick meets her because he was curious about her father. Cue romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I whipped this out/edited it in three hours. It’s the Nabrina Flower Shop AU no one asked for, but I’m throwing it out here anyway. Sabrina was raised in the mortal world by her aunts the whole time and it’s really canon divergent. I did take some quotes from canon so if you spot them <3\. I know I said this was for drabbles, but I'll add one-shots here, too. There's mentions of a past Harvey/Sabrina, but that's in the past.

i.

In a little town called Greendale, there’s a little witch who owns a flower shop. 

Her name is Sabrina Spellman, and she runs the shop next door to her Aunt Hilda’s boyfriend’s shop. 

They say she can conjure the flower you want before you even speak. She doesn’t speak much, except to her cat, who hangs around the shop and lazes around, greeting guests as they walk in through the door with meows. 

All of Greendale knows she has the most gorgeous flowers available, but none except for a few handful close to her, know her secret.

She’s young and her Aunt Zelda helps her run the shop Sabrina bought (with her Aunt Hilda’s help) when she turned eighteen.

She’s fallen in love once and everyone in town remembers it vividly because no flower bloomed and they all withered for the three days she spent crying in bed. Everyone knew Harvey Kinkle broke her heart and for a while, nothing was normal. 

There were strange occurrences in town while she mourned her failed relationship. The weather flickered between pouring rain and eerily calm sunshine. The wind appeared to be whispering and moaning cries of lost souls. 

Everything went back to normal when Sabrina finally went back to working in her beloved flower shop. 

 

ii. 

Her cat, Salem, greets guests as usual when they enter the shop and everyone comments on Sabrina’s appearance. She looks brighter, happier and serene. 

Sabrina thanks them and her Aunt Zelda bids them farewell. It’s back to business as usual and Sabrina seems well, swearing love off for as long as she lives. 

“Morning, ladies. I heard you were Sabrina Spellman, best florist in this small town.” A new customer, one Sabrina nor her aunt had ever seen come through or in town, makes his presence known as soon as he walks in.

He’s a young, attractive man who appears about her age, with short, dark locks and warm, brown eyes walks in through her flower shop and Sabrina forgets about her promise, gazing at him with wonder-struck eyes. Salem purrs under his fingers stroking back his fur and Sabrina draws closer to the young man, inhaling his scent and reading his thoughts.

“You’re not actually here for flowers, are you?”

With one swift shake of his head, Sabrina gets her answer and her cheeks are burning bright red, matching the crimson roses on display at the front of her store.

 

iii.

Sabrina Spellman had sworn off love, whispered a spell to guard her heart and keep it under lock when she moved on from Harvey, cutting off any and all connection to him. 

“I’m not in love, Salem.” Sabrina tries to reassure her concerned familiar, who’s wrapping himself around her legs, but it’s more of her trying to reassure herself that it’s not that feeling blossoming in her chest like the flowers she nurtures from seeds.

“I wouldn’t expect you to be, Sabrina.” Her Aunt Zelda laughs from behind the large bouquets she’s arranging at the counter. “Not after that disastrous relationship with Harvey Kinkle.”

“Don’t be mean, Auntie. Sabrina’s been through enough as it is.” Ambrose scolds their aunt lightly and Sabrina waves her off, clearly unbothered.

“I’m fine, Ambrose. Just glad you could be here to help us today, with you being so busy of late, travelling the world since your punishment was uplifted.” Sabrina flashes him a quick smile before setting back to work, watering the flowers and murmuring incantations to keep them healthy and vibrant with color.

“It would be nice to give someone else a chance. You’re the exception to a lot of things, Sabrina. Witches and Warlocks don’t fall in love, only in lust, but maybe you could teach that young man a few tricks. He has been coming around here for almost a year just to see you.” Ambrose returns her grin and Sabrina blushes when she realizes who’s walked in.

 

*

His name is Nicholas Scratch (she’d given him the nickname “Nick” when they first met) and he’d told her, under the full moon and on their way to Sabrina’s house that same evening they first met, that he knew her secret. 

She was a witch, or a half-witch, and he knew everything about her. Her name and story was mumbled under people’s breath for years and Nick grew up hearing her name, but he never knew if she was real, the only daughter of the past High Priest and most powerful warlock in centuries, Edward Spellman. 

He admitted to her that at first, he came looking for her because of her father, to ask about his books, to see if she knew anything, but he forgot all about him and his works when he walked into her shop and laid his eyes on her.

“You’re a flirt, Nick. I can see right through you, but I like a challenge.” Sabrina walked up the stairs and Nick tried to follow her, but she pushed him back, “I’ll see you around, won’t I?”

“You will.” Nick winked at her, a bit taken aback by her playfulness and Sabrina cherished that evening. They had both learned a lot about each other in less than a day and Sabrina was hoping she would, in fact, see him around.

*

 

“Good morning, Sabrina. I brought you something, but it doesn’t quite match your beauty.” Nick pulls a wine colored rose from a stand at the entrance and Sabrina rolls her eyes. 

“You mean you took something that you haven’t paid for yet.” Sabrina places her hands on her hips and jutts out her bottom lip in a pretend pout. 

“It matches your lips perfectly.” Nick bows and holds the rose up for her, “Won’t you take it, Sabrina Spellman?”

“I’ll take what’s rightfully mine, Nicholas Scratch.” Sabrina snatches the rose from his hand, careful not to prick his finger with the thorns and Nick straightened up.

“Then I’ll take back what’s rightfully mine, Spellman.” Nick asked for her hand and she gave it to him, hesitant, but curious.

Curiosity killed the cat and Sabrina knew that. 

“And what would that be? I don’t remember taking anything that belonged to you.” Sabrina raises an eyebrow and Nick offers her his most charming smile, the very same smile that makes her feel the binds over her heart loosen and she knows she’d move heaven and earth if anything happened to him.

But it wasn’t love. It couldn’t be love. 

Satisfaction brought the cat back.

“You have my heart, Sabrina. You taught me how to love.” Nick murmurs, holding her hand to his chest and for a moment, Sabrina is stuck between pulling away and keeping her hand there. 

She decided to let him keep her hand there, close to his chest, close to his heart.

“Well, don’t leave him there bleeding with heart open, Sabrina.” Ambrose breaks the silence and Sabrina closes her eyes, trying to think clearly.

The locks around her heart are unlocking and she can feel something snap inside her, but it doesn’t hurt her in the slightest. 

“What’re you doing?” Sabrina begins to pull back and Nick shakes his head.

“I’m one of the best binders and conjurers and I know the spell you placed over your heart. Your relatives told me.” Nick replies with a tiny hint of a smirk and Sabrina gasped, “And I know how unhappy you’ve been since that mortal boy left. But you’re free now and you don’t have to love me back. I don’t expect you to love me back. I just want you to finally be free and happy.”

He holds her head between his hands after letting her hand go and his lips linger slightly on her forehead, before he heads for the door.

“Nick, wait.”

He pauses at the door handle, stopping himself from turning it and Sabrina takes in a deep breath, scrambling for the right words to say.

“Meet me at the witching hour outside my house.”

 

iv.

“It has been a rather difficult year and you know the rumors around town now, since you’ve been around long enough to hear them still being whispered in hushed voices by the people here.” Sabrina leans against the porch rails and Nick draws closer to her, “But people still come to my flower shop because I sell the most breathtaking flowers and I ran the other store out of business.”

“I might’ve helped, with the amount of flowers I bought in the span of less than a year for you.” Nick chuckled and Sabrina shook her head, giggling slightly.

“But I’ve healed since then, Nick. I’ve been doing better. I just haven’t had the energy or willingness to remove the spell for myself.” Sabrina confessed, swaying slowly under the moonlight, “ I guess I got used to the idea of not getting hurt and took comfort in the fact I’d be protected. But that’s not love, if you’re not willing to risk it all and by the time you unlocked it, it was already coming undone slowly.”

“You say I taught you how to love, Nicholas Scratch.” Sabrina places her hands on his chest, over his heart and leans in, as if she were going to tell him a secret, “You taught me how to love again, Nick. I’m risking it all and giving my heart to you. It might be awhile before I adjust to giving so much affection, but I love you, Nick.”

“Sabrina.” Nick says in a hushed tone, “I love you. And I don’t care how slow we take it, I just want to hold your hand. Can I be your someone special, Spellman?”

Sabrina doesn’t say anything, but she answers him by intertwining her fingers with his and she presses her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat closely, with each relieved breath he takes.

 

v.

In a little town called Greendale, there once stood a shop that had the most ethereal and unique flowers you’d ever laid eyes on. 

In that little flower shop, there was a bright, young woman who ran the shop, but most say it was a myth. The flower shop never existed. The “For Sale” sign on the shop had always been there, but those old enough to remember, remember Sabrina Spellman.

They pass the story onto their children and grandchildren, most being stories about how her flowers helped them get together and stay together with their partner, and without Sabrina, their children and so on, would have never been born.

What they don’t know is that Sabrina had run off with Nicholas Scratch to explore the world after she had abruptly closed the shop and her Aunts had stayed in Greendale, denying her ever being there at her request when people asked. Sabrina and Nick would come visit them from time to time in disguise, to watch the town dwindle and increase in population as the years passed by.

Sabrina had decided to take Nick as her husband, crying out a soft “yes” when he asked her if she wanted to be his wife. It had been their first century together, and even with Sabrina being half-mortal, the half-witch part won out and consumed her, but Sabrina stayed with all the morals she had learned as a mortal. She would live for as long as she was a witch, which usually meant forever. 

Just like all the other couples that had passed their stories onto their kids had said, Sabrina’s flowers had brought people together. Sabrina had met the love of her life in the little old shop she used to run and for her, it was for all her life, not just a passing century.

“Can I hold your hand?” Nick asked at the altar and Sabrina nodded, “I’d go to heaven and back to look for you, if anything ever happened to you, babe.”

“And I would tear heaven and earth apart if anything ever happened to you, Nick. I can’t imagine my life without you.” Sabrina didn’t break her gaze away from him, even when they were walking outside the small church of Night, with everyone congratulating them, she didn’t. 

 

vi. 

In a little town called Greendale, there was only ever one flower in that shop that was alluring to Nicholas Scratch, and that flower was his wife, Sabrina Spellman.

As they lay under a tree outside of their home, he holds Sabrina close to him, watching her do tricks as she lazily flicked her hands about, muttering incantations that brought down rose petals and other flower petals. She never lost her love for flowers.

Their children are running around, playing tag, a mortal game Sabrina had taught them and he smiles to himself, placing a kiss on the top of Sabrina’s head. 

“Thank you for letting me be your special someone, Sabrina.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come yell about Nabrina with me on my tumblr I made just for them: @sxbrinick!


End file.
